The Adventures of Madeline and Hayles
by Madison706
Summary: These Adventures are rare and so everytime hayles and i have an adventure im going to put it up here so everyone can see!


**The Adventures of madeline and Hayles**

**So this is just a Fantasy that i had with a friend! this didn't actually happen so yeah!... Oh yeah this is Hayles and I first Adventure Yet! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Madeline: Hayley! (pulled her behind a bush)<p>

Hayley: why are we hiding here? (looks at madeline with concern)

Madeline: *whispers* hayley be quiet they're coming..

Caroline: Where could they be they cant run that fast to already be at the park!

Blake: who knows..

Madeline: *quietly* lets go in these woods (Caroline heard a shook from the bush)

Caroline: Guys i think i found them c'mon they're in the woods!

** The Woods**

Madeline: RUNN!

Hayley: YOU KNOW!

Chris: There They ARE! Get Em! Go go go!

Madeline: Whoa (stops running) Why run when we can (points up) Climb?

Hayley: Here ill help you up!

** top of the tree**

Madeline: Whoa Were at least 200ft high!

Hayley: Oh yes, now shh so they can't see us

Caroline: Where are they at?

Blake: you dont think they were smart enough to climb?

Nick: This is Madeline and hayley were talking about...

Blake: true...

Madeline: Rude! (squirts pretty face and nick with the water gun)

Hayley: Madeline!

Madeline: umm uhh quick the trees are close enough to use the branches as monkey bars!

Hayley: Our hands will be bloody!

Madeline: thats a risk we have to take!

Hayley: Greatt!

Madeline: We'll be fine c'mon! (starts swing on the branches as if monkey bars)

Hayley: (Follows Madeline's lead)

Caroline: There they up in that tree! swinging on to branches on other trees!

Nay: Thanks for that long Description!

Caroline: Your welcome!

Bridgit: Come on lets just go after them!

Madeline: hayley on this on climb on the branch and jump off to the one about 20ft down

Hayley: Maddy Are You CRAZY?

Madeline: Yes! now come on we have to jump on that one!

Caroline: What do they think their doing?

Adam: Hayley Maddy Dont jump!

Madeline: I have to jump! its the only brach thats going down on that tree!

Caroline: HAYLEY DONT JUMP!

Madeline: (jumped) Hayley Just Jump its not that bad C'mon were Running out of Sunlight!

Carooline: NO!

Hayley: Caroline its for the best! (jumps on to the branch maddy is on)

Madeline: see wasnt so bad!

Hayley: that was amazing!

Madeline: but We still have 50ft to go!

Caroline: How are y'all going to do that?

Madeline: Hayley were gonna keep doing what we have been but instead of going up were gonna go down untill were about 5ft off the ground!

Hayley: ok i can do this!

ifhjb hiascnbgdvsiuyvbiegr rfhif jbjgb fjsnjadh uigflagfajrgh;atknjgio;a;kn ohga;hgnju;iahujr lghnighnb la; h;irbg

Hayley: MADDY!

Madeline: (hanging on a branch with on hand that has been stabbed with a tiny branch) Hayley! Help! I cant hang on any longer!

Caroline: Omygoodness Madeline! are you ok?

Madeline: Yeah im Dandy! No Man I cant! my hand is slipping!

Caroline: Adam Help Her!

Adam: i uh how?

Hayley: Maddy grab my hand..

Caroline: No hayley your gonna get yourself killed!

Hayley: oh so you want her to die!

Madeline: (grabs hayleys hand) I dont think i can go any further

Hayley: Oh no your not giving up on me! you did bring me here for nothing!

Madeline: but hay i cant hang on to the branches!

Hayley: use your legs!

Madeline: my legs?

Hayley: Remember earlier you were hanging upside down and you used your legs to get on another branch...

Caroline: oh i cant watch!

Hayley: do what you did there here!

Madeline: Ok i will (She used her legs to get to their 5ft mark) i see you Caroline!

Caroline: i still cant look!

Adam: here maddy you can jump on my back! (jumps on back and he puts her on ground)

Hayley: its ok adam i can get myself down ( she hung off the last branch and jumped)

Caroline: I can not believe you two!

Hayley&&Maddy: i thought it was pretty fun!

Nay: oh goodness please dont ever do that again!

Madeline: We wont!

Ray&&Bridgit: you two scared all of us half to death!

Hayley: haha dangg...

Nick: wow...

Chris: oh you are so in trouble!

Madeline: Great!

Day: (Speechless)

* * *

><p><strong>pretty cool huh? yeah I thought they were gonna die!...It totally makes sence if it doesnt make sence to you...well BYE! :)<strong>


End file.
